


Cavalry's Here

by staraeryn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Smut, Snowballing, like 6 tracers there's a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraeryn/pseuds/staraeryn
Summary: Tracer's chronal accelerator has a malfunction that causes another Tracer to appear, and the two soon realize they can indulge in some dirty pleasures.g!p Tracer/g!p Tracer orgy
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Cavalry's Here

"How did _you_ get here?!" Lena yelled, staring at a near-identical copy of herself in her bedroom. 

"How should I bloody know? Winston made some upgrades to my chronal accelerator today, and _apparently_ they didn't work!" Tracer exclaimed. "Now I'm stuck in _your_ world!" 

Lena huffed, angry that she was interrupted while she was laying in her bed. She was just about to have a wank, and she had to bunch the covers around herself to hide her erection. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down and tried to figure out a plan. "We need to call Winston. He can get you back." Tracer nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, alright." 

Lena picked up her phone from the nightstand and called Winston. The two Tracers looked at each other expectantly as it rang, then they both sagged in disappointment when it went to voicemail. "He's not picking up. I'll send him a message." 

"Shit," Tracer said. "Now what?" 

Thinking for just a moment, Lena scooted over on the bed to make a space. "You can sleep here tonight, we have to wait anyway." 

Tracer murmured an acknowledgement and climbed on the bed, settling next to Lena. It might have been a mistake inviting her to her bed, Lena realized, feeling Tracer's warm body next to her under the covers. She tried to push her horny thoughts away and let Tracer get some rest. 

Only a few minutes passed until Tracer spoke up. "Mind if I use your bathroom for a few minutes? Can't normally sleep until I, um - " 

Lena interrupted her, smiling. "Can't sleep until you have a wank?" She saw Tracer turn bright red. "We're the same person, you know. Same habits." 

"Yeah, I forget that. It's just weird, having _yourself_ here." 

"Doesn't have to be weird," Lena sighed, rolling onto her side to look at Tracer. "I mean, we're the same person. You can do it right here." 

"Next to you?" Tracer's voice sounded genuinely curious. 

"You can use the bathroom if you want," Lena breathed. "But I need to take care of myself too, so we'd both, um..." Her nerves caught up to her, suddenly realizing what she was proposing. 

"I think I'll stay," Tracer murmured, giving a quick smile to Lena. "Like you said, we're the same person, right?" 

"Yeah, alright," Lena sighed, pushing the covers off the two of them. Since they were both getting ready for bed when the anomaly happened they were dressed remarkably similar, both wearing a tight tanktop and comfortable jogging shorts that didn't do much to hide their considerable erections. 

They both froze up momentarily, gazing at each other's bodies. Tension hung in the air for several long moments, until their combined voices interrupted it. "You're real pretty," the two said at exactly the same time, and they dissolved into laughs and giggles.

"We really are the same person," Lena giggled, and noticing Tracer's prominent bulge in her shorts, she knew she couldn't wait much longer. "Alright." 

Lena rolled over to the nightstand, rummaging through a drawer to grab a bottle of lube. When she turned back, lube in hand, she saw that Tracer had taken off her shorts and tanktop, laying on the bed, gently stroking her firm cock. 

"Fucking hell," Lena breathed at the sight. Tracer's eyes were closed, already lost in lust, and her mouth was slightly open, panting as she rubbed herself. She really was pretty, Lena thought, and she admired Tracer for a long moment, looking at the gentle buck of her hips and her hand's practiced motions along her cock. Lena admired Tracer's cock - of course, it was identical to the one between her own legs, but seeing it on another body gave her a new appreciation for it. She shed her clothing, throwing it to the side, and started to rub her own cock, still staring at Tracer. 

Is this how fucking sexy I look every night? Lena thought in her admiration. She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, and she found herself irresistibly drawn to her doppelganger. "What are you thinking about?" Lena blurted out before she could stop herself. 

"Hmm?" Tracer mumbled, cracking her eyes open to glance at Lena, not stopping her strokes. 

"What's tonight's fantasy?" Lena asked. She was confident that she knew exactly what Tracer was thinking of - and she really hoped she was right. 

Tracer let out a soft groan and slowed her strokes. "Up the bum," she quietly whispered. "I'm thinking about anal sex." 

Lena smiled and stopped touching herself, and instead cuddled up to Tracer's side. "Anyone particular in mind?" she teased, and Tracer let out a quiet gasp.

"I think you know the answer to that." 

"Have you done it before?" 

The question hung in the air for a moment, Tracer's eyes closed and panting softly before she replied. "...no." 

"Do you want to do it?" 

Tracer's pent up frustration at Lena being a tease got the better of her. "Fuck, Lena, you bloody well know the answer to that, we're the same fucking person! It's just glorified masturbation if we do it together, right?" 

Lena giggled, her heart leapt in her chest and she pulled Tracer in for a hug. "Just masturbation, exactly. Like having a wank." She pulled away and stood up to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand, and turned back to Tracer. "Top or bottom?" 

"Bottom first," Tracer replied without hesitation, lust and need evident in her voice. "Then it's your turn." 

Lena flushed brightly, uncapping the lube and spreading it along her dick until it was coated and glistening. She grabbed a pillow and slid it under Tracer's bum to get a comfortable angle, then settled in between her legs, palms resting to the side of Tracer's head, her tip prodding against the tight hole. The full weight of what she was doing hit her at once, and she had only a brief hesitation. "Ready?" 

Tracer looked up at her, biting her bottom lip and nodding, their faces centimeters from each other. They gasped in unison when Lena pressed her hips forward slowly, easing her dick into the tight ass. Buried in Tracer's sex, Lena could feel every little twitch and clench around her length, her lubed cock smoothly sliding into the hot confines. 

"Holy shit," Tracer gasped out, and Lena giggled. 

"Feels good on my end, too." 

They laid there for a moment, both getting accustomed to the sensation. The position they were in felt rather intimate for both of them, Tracer on her back with her legs wrapped around her partner, and Lena on top pressing their fronts together fully. Tracer smiled, her face centimeters from Lena's, and before she realized what she was doing she leaned her head in and kissed Lena's lips, lingering before pulling away. 

"Uhm... sorry, if that's not what you wanted," Tracer blushed. Lena replied by leaning her head down and kissing Tracer back. 

"We're the same person, love, we know what we both want," Lena breathed against her lips, then pulled away, bracing herself on the bed. Tracer mourned the loss of contact for only a moment, before Lena pulled her hips back and pressed forward. Tracer moaned and wrapped her arms around Lena. She was moving agonizingly slow in her ass, and she craved for more pleasure. 

"That feels so good," Tracer gasped. "You can go harder, I can take it." 

Lena sped up her thrusts and soon found a smooth rhythm, easily burying her length within Tracer and sliding out around the clenched asshole. The tight, silk confines of Tracer's backside constricted around her with each thrust, pulling her in and giving only the slightest pleasurable resistance with each thrust.

Their embrace was surprisingly sensual and intimate, and they gazed into each other's eyes as they moved in harmony. Tracer threaded her hands through Lena's hair and pulled her in for another searing kiss, this one more frantic and passionate. Her tongue slid past Lena's lips to roll against hers, both of them moaning and giving in fully to pleasure. A familiar pressure growing in Tracer's balls surprised her. 

"Fuck, Lena," Tracer groaned, breaking the kiss and pressing her lips to the corner of Lena's mouth. "Don't stop, I'm gonna cum like this. Fuck, don't stop." 

Lena buried her face in the crook of Tracer's neck and placed open mouth kisses to her neck and collarbone. She increased her thrusts to a frantic rate, desperately rutting against Tracer. Her own climax was rapidly approaching, and she was determined to get Tracer there first, focusing her efforts on holding her orgasm at bay. 

Soft pants turned into heated groans as Tracer passed the point of no return from the pleasure. Every muscle in her body tensed and she pulled Lena close against her, striving for more contact and pressure in her ass. Her cock twitched and throbbed, releasing a flood of warm cum from the tip, thick ropes splattering on herself and Lena. 

Watching Tracer's face in ecstasy sent Lena over the edge. She hilted herself within the tight ass, grunting with each pulse as her cock erupted, a stream of her cum fillng her up. Tracer's orgasmic clenching seemed to milk Lena's cock further, drawing out her orgasm until the warmth enveloping her felt almost too intense and she stopped her motions, remaining buried within. 

They laid there in the afterglow, comfortably silent in each other's arms. Eventually Lena withdrew, rolling over to cuddle next to Tracer. 

"Shit, I didn't know I could cum like that," Tracer giggled, running her hand through the sticky release on her stomach and breasts. Lena smiled and kissed her cheek. 

"You're definitely doing that to me later." 

Tracer was about to reply, until they noticed a frantic buzzing and flashing on the ground next to the bed. They both looked over and saw Lena's chronal accelerator on the ground, with a thick white rope splattered along the top. 

"You came on my chronal accelerator!" Lena exclaimed, rushing over to pick it up. 

"You're the one that kept humping me, I couldn't control where it went!" 

Their bickering was interrupted by a blue light, and when they blinked their eyes to clear the flash they saw that another Tracer appeared in the room. The new Tracer stared at them wide-eyed, taking in the sight of two copies of herself covered in cum with hard erections sticking up from between their legs. 

"Oi, you twats are having fun without me?" she said, and hurried to take off her leggings and tank top, her cock bouncing free, already growing hard. Lena and Tracer stared at each other, then smiled and laid back on the bed. 

"Come join in the fun," Lena giggled, eagerly rubbing the new Tracer's shoulders as she settled in between the two. 

"So what should I call you two? Being that we're all the same person, that is," the newcomer asked. 

"I'm Lena, that's Tracer, I guess you'll be... Oxton?" 

"Fine by me!" she chirped. Lena rolled over so that she was laying on her stomach and side, then cocked a leg out to spread her cheeks and expose her hole to the newcomer. 

"Not trying to be forward, love, but I'd really appreciate it if you fucked my ass right now," Lena said. Oxton hurried to comply, taking the lube from the nightstand and spreading it between Lena's cheeks and along her now rock hard cock. She settled in on her side behind Lena and pressed forward, easily slipping into her ass and filling her completely.

Lena groaned at the contact, still sensitive from her last orgasm, and now the sensation of a hard cock filling her and pressing against the pleasurable spot inside was too much. Her stiff length twitched and she bucked her hips against Oxton to encourage her along. She was more than happy to comply, vigorously thrusting into the tight hole, desperate for her own release within the tight walls.

Tracer was happy to watch the two women embrace, and she lazily stroked her own cock at the sight. There was a perverse pleasure she got from watching herself get fucked by another version of herself. If she thought about it too hard it made her head hurt, so she relaxed and enjoyed the show, wet noises and loud moans filling the room. 

Lena was too consumed with pleasure that she barely realized she was close until she felt her cock tense and release, wet pulses of cum spraying onto the bed and the ground. Oxton's orgasm followed soon after and she held Lena tight, unleashing within her tight ass, groaning in pleasure through her climax. 

Lena wasn't able to fully enjoy the afterglow, however, as three bright blue flashes of light filled the room, and now there were three additional Tracers standing with them, staring at the sight on the bed. 

"Again?!" Tracer exclaimed. 

"Not my fault I came on the accelerator, I didn't know it would feel that good," Lena grumbled. They didn't have time to argue, as the newcomers frantically shed their clothes to join in the fun. 

"Blasted leggings, always a pain to get off!" 

"Oi, should have invited us earlier!"

"Yeah, you made us miss all the fun!"

Lena laughed and laid back on the bed, cuddling in Tracer's arms, spent for now and trying to recover. "Still plenty of fun to be had," she breathed, eager to watch the sight unfold. 

Oxton rushed over to take a girl's stiff length in her mouth as soon as she took her pants off, eagerly sucking on the length, licking and sucking along the shaft, the recipient tilting her head back and moaning in pleasure. 

With the bed occupied by Lena and Tracer, there wasn't much room for anyone else to lay with them, so one of the Tracers bent over on the side of the bed, spreading her legs and exposing her ass. "Don't keep me waiting!" she said to one of the other newcomers.

"Oh, hush! Be patient, I'm grabbing lube!" she replied. Lena giggled as she handed the lube over, and soon she enjoyed the sight of the bottom's face locked in pleasure as the top buried herself in the tight ass with a sigh. 

"Fuck, feels so good," she moaned, gripping the sheets tightly, and the top took that as encouragement, ramming her hips into the woman at a relentless pace. 

A heated cry caught Lena's attention and she looked over to see the woman Oxton was pleasuring throw her head back in ecstasy, burying her hands in Oxton's hair and twitching her hips forward further into her mouth. Oxton's hands grasped her firm ass, pressing her tighter against her mouth, and the woman screamed out in pleasure as she came in the hot mouth. Oxton kept sucking through the orgasm, milking every drop she could from her. She only pulled away when the woman pushed her off with a moan, and then Oxton stood up and cupped her face in a passionate kiss. Lena watched with rapt attention as she realized the woman's thick cream was still in Oxton's mouth, and the two eagerly spread it between them, cum dripping down between their lips. 

"Shit, that's bloody hot," Lena murmured, and she didn't know she said it out loud until she heard Tracer's voice next to her. 

"We can do that, too," Tracer husked, crawling down the bed and settling between Lena's legs, slowly stroking the sticky, wet shaft. Lena was still hard, even after two orgasms, and she was more sensitive than ever when Tracer kissed the tip of her cock, taking it between plump lips and swirling her tongue around the head. Lena relaxed into the bed with a sigh, tenderly running her hand through Tracer's hair. She arched her back when Tracer took her fully in her mouth, her sensitive dick twitching in the warm confines. 

With so many copies of herself in the room it didn't take long for her orgasm to build. She came with a strangled cry, her third orgasm coursing through her body and releasing a flood of warm cum into Tracer's mouth. She was still twitching when Tracer pulled off her with a wet pop, and gave her a smile while she crawled up her body. 

The two joined in a surprisingly tender kiss, Tracer's tongue pushing the white cream between them. Lean eagerly accepted and closed her eyes, loving the sensation of tasting herself on Tracer's lips. The two kissed for a long while, listening to the others embrace in the room and enjoying each other's company. 

A tap on Lena's shoulder interrupted them. "Mind if I take your bum, love?" one of the Tracers asked, laying next to them and rubbing her solid length. Lena smiled and brought her knees to her chest to expose her tight hole to her doppelganger. Her ass was still leaking Oxton's cum so they didn't need any extra lube, and she took the solid length easily, moaning at the feeling. She kept kissing Tracer as she was fucked, relaxing into the sensation. 

The next few hours of their orgy were a blur, and Lena completely lost track of who was who. It seemed like they all had half a dozen orgasms each, and every few minutes the room was filled with a loud cry as someone reached their peak. Every one of them indulged in their dirty pleasures and nobody was left out as they relentlessly fucked each other senseless. 

Eventually they tired out and all laid on the bed, a messy tangle of firm bodies covered in a sheen of sweat and cum. Half of them were already asleep, breathing softly. Lena was exhausted from the exertions, her ass pleasantly sore and her balls completely drained. She cuddled up to one of the Tracers next to her and sighed in comfort and pleasure.

"I wouldn't mind staying here forever," the copy she was cuddling up to said with a giggle. Lena turned to look at her and recognized her as the first Tracer that appeared in her world.

"I'd love that too, as long as we get to do this every night," Lena laughed, and she was telling the truth. She would absolutely love to finish every day off with a nice, relaxing orgy with herself.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback on my writing is always appreciated :)


End file.
